Revenge!
by iwritefiction
Summary: Who does that little Miss Gabriella Montez think she is. Sharpay wants revenge. And she will get it. After all she's Sharpay Evans. troypay to troyella to mystery pairing troypay or troyella PERMANENTLY SHUT DOWN! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Sharpay always won. She was always number one. No one had ever been able to compare to her. Who did that Gabriella Montez think she was anyway? Stealing Sharpay's role? The musical was Sharpay's life! She had already picked out the colors for her dressing room! She was not going to take this one sitting down. Takes place after High School Musical. Will most likely be ruined by the release of High School Musical 2, but that's not stopping me.

Sharpay Evan's was a drama queen. She blew the smallest little problems way out of proportion. So when she lost her role in East High's musical to a brainy, new girl, she was not about to take it lying down. Oh, sure, she pretended to be nice, (_"Break a leg" "…" "In theatre, that means good luck"_)But inside, she couldn't stand it. She needed to come up with a plan, someway to get back in her show. And she would succeed. After all, she was Sharpay Evans. She was the better actor. She was a way better singer. She may have lost once, but she was not about to lose again. Especially not to little miss…

"Gabriella Montez?" asked the teacher. No answer.

"Gabriella Montez?" Still no answer.

"Has anyone seen Ms…."

"I'm right here Ms. Darbus!" came the high – pitched, annoying voice of Gabriella Montez. She was running, so she was slightly out breath as she handed her pass to Ms. Darbus. "Sorry, I'm late," she apologized, "but I had to talk to Mr. Matsui about the scholastic decathlon team."

Unseen to Gabriella, or Ms. Darbus, Sharpay Evans, who was sitting right in front of them, rolled her eyes. Sharpay Evans hated Gabriella. Gabriella was on the Scholastic decathlon team. Even though she had just joined the team this year, she had replaced Taylor McKessie(spelling?) as president. How could she get Gabriella to fail any class (making her ineligible to be Minnie in the musical)? It was a plan that would never work. Gabriella was too smart for that. _Hmm… Must think of a way to get her out. But it has to look like I had nothing to do with it…Failing would have been too easy._

Sharpay had to endure three agonizing hours of helping Ms. Darbus coach Troy and Gabriella into shape. They were o.k., but they weren't brilliant. Sharpay and Ryan were naturals at everything musical and were used to being on stage. Sharpay had never realized how hard it was to be on the sidelines. She didn't know you had to endure the agony of watching the leads block. Especially Troy and Gabriella, whom, everyone knew, were not as good as Sharpay and Ryan. They just had a much better audition. Sharpay had never realized just how annoying Ms. Darbus' "Does anyone have any suggestions for improvement?" was. Of course when Sharpay and Ryan were the leads, there were no suggestions. They were good when they were just blocking. But Troy and Gabriella were not Sharpay and Ryan. And Sharpay had tons of suggestions. She was, after all, president of the Drama Club. Ryan, on the other hand, was not as disturbed by the take over. He was happy to have time to do his homework, listen to his new iPod nano, and just have less work in general. That was the reason that Sharpay had to fight to keep the musical running and get her part back. Her brother would be completely happy if Sharpay got the female lead without him getting the male lead. To be completely honest, it always grossed him out. Good thing Sharpay and Ryan were such a good actors. (a/n: hello? It's a high school musical. Musicals tend to have romances. If the leads kiss, IT"S FOR REAL! Is Disney promoting incest now? I would not be surprised after that whole Jackson/Hannah thing they did.)

Sharpay could not stop thinking about replacing Gabriella. What could she do to get Gabriella out? _Hmm… there has to be some way to make her quit. Or ineligible. I don't really care. As long as she's not in MY Musicale. _Sharpay thought about pushing her down the stairs, but that was, _too obvious. Everyone would know it was me._ Sharpay was so desperate that she even thought about **asking **Gabriella for her role. But that was too … submissive. And Sharpay was not about to ask nicely for something that already belonged to her. Then, it hit her. A brilliant idea. _Now why didn't I think of that before!_

Tell me what you think…

P.S. this will start out with some troyella but soon become a troypay. Then it will switch back to being a troyella. You'll have to read to see if it ends as a troypay or a troyella.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Chapter 2

A/N – I looked at the summary and realized it said, "troypaytroyella?" like I'm asking you… I'm not. I am telling you that the story is gonna go from a troypay to a troyella and then it will either end troyella or troypay. I have already made up my mind as to how it will end. This is not a vote, just a way to get you interested. Sorry paradise-maker786, I'm not telling if it is troypay or troyella and since I've already got a plot in my head it may not end troypay. It may be a troyella. Warning – it will end as my fav. pairing. But, you don't know what that is… I've never written a HSM fic before.

Sharpay had been thinking for hours. She needed to get Gabriella out. The only question was how. And now, she had thought of the perfect plan. Gabriella was about to have the biggest panic attack ever! It was the most brilliant plan Sharpay had ever thought of. No one would pin it to Sharpay because it would just look like Gabriella tried to do too much at once. Gabriella would go back to hanging with the brainiacs, and Sharpay would back where she belonged. And all Sharpay had to do was make Gabriela really feel the pressure of being president of the Scholastic Decathlon Team and the lead in the musical. It was almost too easy. And Sharpay could pull it off. Because she was Sharpay Evans. And Sharpay would **never** lose again.

Sharpay had thought out her little scheme. First, since she was president of the Drama Club, she would use her presidency to impose longer rehearsal hours on everyone in the musical. This little devious move would force Gabriella to work longer on the musical (as a lead, there were few scenes without her to rehearse – she'd have no time for homework or studying for decathlon team). This first step would be easy – the closer it was to their debut, the longer the practice would get anyway. And of course, Ms. Darbus would want the practice to be longer. With Sharpay's constant suggestions, the group hadn't been getting as far as they'd hoped. Her second step was to claim almost every note Gabriella sang was off-key. Then she could complain to Kelsi. Any break Gabriella got from the stage would be spent working on notes she was flat or sharp on. But these steps only dealt with after – school. She would have to come up with a few new plots to get Gabriella in way over her head. She smirked. If she performed the first two steps tomorrow (pretend it's Monday!), Gabriella would probably start to feel the pressure by Wednesday. And both those steps would be too easy.

A/n – okay, so that was a short little filler chap. I'll have more time soon, (I hope) to write this story. If you made it this far, you wanna drop me a review, so I know there are actual people reading this? Thanks

3 iwritefiction


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I just noticed that I did not put one in. So I'll say it now. **_I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! _**Did you get that? **_DO NOT OWN!_**

Sharpay decided to talk to Ms. Darbus first thing in the morning. Before anyone else got to school, Sharpay was getting ready to do whatever it took to get Ms Darbus to agree to a wackier, longer, schedule. When Ms. Darbus came to unlock her homeroom, Sharpay was already waiting for her.

"Sharpay! What a surprise. What on Earth are you doing here so early in the morning? School won't start for another hour!"

"Well, Ms. Darbus, I just had to talk to you about our schedule for the winter musical. As president of the Drama Club I was wondering if you could perhaps lengthen the rehearsal time. After all, we seem to be falling a bit behind. The musical is in one month, and we have a long way to go. We could get far more work done if we stayed a bit longer. And as long as we take a dinner break, I don't think anyone will have a problem with this." She handed Ms. Darbus a color coordinated schedule with all the rehearsal times she had planed out for the next month. All of times were quite easy for everyone – except Gabriella. Even though Troy had a lead role, his schedule was not nearly as complicated. That way, she could change it when she was Minnie, and know one would know. Ms. Darbus only gave the schedule a quick look over before saying, "Sharpay, this is wonderful. It gives each individual time to work on his or her weaknesses. It's perfect. Of course we can use this schedule. You can explain this whole thing to everyone at the start of today's practice."

"Of course I will," said Sharpay. But she was thinking, _NO! I've just incriminated myself. Why couldn't I have just said something about needing more practice or something. Now, everyone will know about me making her work longer._ But then she realized that there was more time. She just had to finish planning all of this out. _Hmmm…_

Later, at musical rehearsal, Sharpay explained her schedule. She went over how she decided what each person needed work in and how it would help every member of the cast. She handed out each individual schedule. As she passed hers to Gabriella, Gabriella said, "Wow, Sharpay! This is really nice of you."_ She has no idea. The brat. _"You're welcome. I always work hard, you know. I want each person to be the absolute best they can be when we go out. I mean all those people watching. You really have to be perfect you know. When you're on stage, everyone notices all the little mistakes. All those bright lights must make them stick out." She smirked knowing that those few words will probably already make her break down. Even if it was only just a little. And everyone knows that a little goes a long way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I have sat's tomorrow, so don't tell my mom im writing this! I should be doing problems or something. Anyway it's been a really long time since I last updated I hope that wont happen for awhile.

Chapter 4

_Alright_, thought Sharpay. _If I just add little comments here and there, she'll get really nervous. Nervous enough to drop out? Dear God, I hope so. I really don't want to get blamed for this in any way… And people might be suspicious of me anyway. After all, everyone already knows that I want the part. _

"Something wrong, Sharpay?"

"No, nothings wrong Ms. Darbus."

"Well then, I expect you to GET BACK TO WORK! Is that clear?"

"Yes, mam."

"Good. Now why don't you go over there and help Ms. Montez? She seems to be having trouble with the accents and articulations of Minne."

"Of course, Ms. Darbus." _Perfect!_

"Hi Sharpay!" greeted the all too bubbly voice of Gabriella Montez.

"Hi Gabby!" said Sharpay. She acted happy to see her, but inside Sharpay hated herself for being so fake and anti-ice queen like. "Ms. Darbus said you needed some help."

"Oh, yeah. I mean singing on stage is one thing, but acting? It's not as easy as it looks. I mean I can't do these accents and I never articulate anything the way Ms. Darbus wants me to. Can you help me, Sharpay? I mean, your so good at this stuff. I'll even help you with your math and science homework whenever you want."

"Of course I'll help you Gabby. What are friends for?"

"Thanks so much!"

"No prob." _This is going just the way I want. And when I'm done with her she'll wish she never set foot inside East High School._

Sorry for the short chap. I'll have more time next week, I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After torturing that Montez girl, Sharpay was kind of tired and in a bad mood. Sure, she had "helped" Gabriella (to lose her confidence), but listening to that brat whine on and on in that annoying, high – pitched voice was almost unbearable. Thankfully, the next day was a Troy day. A lovely day during which Gabriella would be at her little, unimportant practice for the geek squad and Troy would need someone to rehearse with. Like maybe a certain blonde – haired understudy that would be at practice. Sharpay was hoping that Mrs. Darbus would see them rehearsing together, looking so much better than he was with Gabriella. That way, when Gabriella did crack, Mrs. Darbus wouldn't be too heartbroken. Her show would still be almost perfect. Sharpay couldn't wait. So the next day at practice she was very surprised to see…

"Montez?!" screamed a very shocked/angry Sharpay. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well…," came the sugary, too sweet, too high voice, "you made me realize that if I want to be as good as you were, I can't just skip rehearsal for decathlon practice. I mean, I really am smart and homework for AP Calc and AP Chem and Physics are more then enough to keep me up to speed with the rest of the team. It's acting that I'm not very good at and I need all the practice I can get. So, I decided to skip a couple of practices for rehearsals."

"Look, Gabby. I made these practice schedules with every one else's schedules in mind. Do you think I actually care when you practice, or when Troy has basketball practice? Don't you think I have better things to do than plan how many times the cast and crew can get together based off of what you outsiders do outside of this auditorium? We may have let you keep your other commitments, but, if you're going to do both this musical and decathlon team, you need to go to the decathlon practice, when you have it, and rehearsal, when it's scheduled. Are we clear?"

"Umm…"

"I said ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes, Sharpay."

"Good. Now get out of here. I think there are a couple of test tubes calling your name. And don't ever let me see you in this auditorium when you do not have to be here."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Troy saw the whole thing. Everything Sharpay had said was ringing in his ears. He could not believe that she had just kicked Gabriella out of the auditorium. Was she even allowed to do that? I mean, well, sure she's co - president of the drama club, but that didn't give her power over the other cast and crew members, did it? And why was she so upset that Gabriella had skipped practice for this. That was her and her team's decision; shouldn't Sharpay be happier that she showed a little more commitment towards the musical? Troy, being the loyal boyfriend only knew the answer to one thing. He rushed out of the auditorium to find Gabriella.

Troy didn't know how he knew, but somehow he knew that Gabriella would be at his not so secret hideout. He ran up the steps and sure enough there she was. She wasn't crying, but her tearstained cheeks and red eyes showed him that she had been. She refused to look at him.

"Hey," said Troy. He knew that Sharpay's yelling had upset her. "You okay?" he asked.

"How could I have been so stupid?" asked a sniffly, scratchy voice.

"You're not stupid. What makes you think that?"  
"Why did we do this, Troy? You and I make great karaoke stars, but we're not actors. Well, I'm not an actor. Do you realize if this had been any other school, you and I wouldn't even have been allowed to audition? We have other commitments, Troy. You're a basketball star and I'm the freaky math girl. It's a little too much to take on. Rehearsals are everyday I don't have decathlon practice. That's every other school day. Not to mention that I have tons of homework that I don't have time to do because every waking moment not spent on the decathlon team is spent on this musical. Did I mention that I'm failing English?"

"What? But you're so smart and don't you have to drop extra curriculars if you fail?"  
"That's just it, Troy. I don't have time to juggle all three. My teacher didn't put my name on the list. She's giving me one week to pull up my grade. If I don't, I'm going to have to drop the musical."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, Troy. I love singing with you. But I'm a terrible actress. I can't get scholarships acting since I am going to medical school. I really need to do well on the decathlon team. I don't need the musical. I gave myself a week to figure out how to do all this work and juggle practices and rehearsals. If I can't do it, I guess you'll just have to act with Sharpay."

"Sharpay…" murmured Troy. He suddenly realized that a certain blonde he might have to perform with was probably very mad at him right now. "Oh, crap. She's gonna kill me. I have to run. See ya!"

Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy was already gone.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Troy burst through the auditorium doors running faster than he ever had and rushed towards the stage. A lone figure was perched on the piano stool.

"You're late," said Sharpay.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You see I was," began Troy.

"I don't care where you were. Don't you remember what Ms. Darbus always tells us?"

"Would you be surprised if I said no?"  
"Of course not. But I'll tell you for the next pop quiz. The theater waits for NO ONE. And surprisingly, 'no one' includes small, insignificant, basketball players who just so happen to have good vocals and slight acting skills."

"Don't you mean 'no one' excludes…"

"Can it, Bolton. The point is that you, the lead of the show, surprisingly have to show up on time."

"Okay, well obviously everyone else has gone home, so I'll just go now…"  
"Not so fast Bolton. Mrs. Darbus had a small practice with the rest of the cast before you came. She left me behind so you and I can work on it. You are not going anywhere till scenes one through five of act one sound perfect."

Troy inaudibly (or so he thought) groaned knowing this would take forever.

"What was that?" Sharpays voice snapped through his thoughts of the delicious dinner he'd be having right now if he hadn't chased after Gabriella.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go and get your scrip right now. If this show is going to keep up with the other shows we've been doing all year, along with the musicals we've put on since Ryan and I came to the school, we need to work good and hard. MOVE!"

_She must be in a really bad mood_, thought Troy. _It sucks that I'm stuck here alone, with her. She could attack. And no one would hear me scream._ He took a deep breath and went back to face Sharpay, a script in one hand.

Well that's all for Chapter Five. As you can see, not a whole lot of romance yet. I'm working on it. And sorry I took forever to review. It annoys me when other people take forever so sorry to all those reading this story who are anything like me. Let me know what you think in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy Bolton had just gone through one of the worst days of his life. His girlfriend might just drop the one connection they have (the musical), and he may just have to kiss his childhood crush (Sharpay), while being watched by the entire student body (well, maybe not the entire student body, but at least his girlfriend and best friends will be watching. Which, in his situation, is pretty much the entire student body). He had always liked Sharpay. She was pretty and didn't hide what she really thought about people. If she thinks someone is a total bee – yotch, she'd tell them straight to their face. Troy had always admired this about her. You always knew where you stood with Sharpay. Even Gabriella would pretend to like people that she didn't particularly care for. Troy could not understand why girls always had to play these head games. Not to mention, he could never tell who every one liked or disliked. There was only one person that he knew that would tell him if she thought he was being a total jerk. That was of course Sharpay. Sharpay, unlike his current girlfriend, would have told him straight away that she was uncomfortable with him kissing her on the lips at the start of every date if she had much rather he waited till the end of the date for that one, special, magical kiss. Not that he could see Sharpay minding those little kisses. Gabriella, on the other hand, hadn't liked them. She never mentioned it to his face, but she did tell her new best friend Taylor. Taylor accidentally told Chad when trying to prove her point that guys didn't notice these kinds of things. Of course, Chad then brought his point home by saying that he couldn't possibly notice whether or not she liked his kisses if she never said a word about them. Which, somehow, ended up with a huge make-out session between the two of them. But, that's another story. The point is, the whole student body would not have known about this little, unimportant detail if she had just told him like Sharpay would have. It was even worse, because Troy was the equivalent of a celebrity at school. Every one wanted to know everything about him and followed gossip on him more faithfully then perezhilton readers follow Paris. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise when, by the end of the week, there were rumors floating around that he had expected sex from Gabby at the beginning of every date. He was shocked. Didn't people know that he didn't agree with doing that kind of stuff before marriage? (Although secretly, he felt that if Sharpay went out with him, and Sharpay wanted to go there, he would willingly give up his virginity. He was pretty sure that he would never go there, because he felt rather awkward around her, but if he ever worked up the guts, the first thing would be to ask her out.) He hoped Gabby would get to be in the musical, because if she wasn't, he'd feel very awkward kissing Sharpay in front of her. Even if it was supposed to be just acting.

Okay short filler chapter. I am gonna put more in later. Some other week with less school work. So this is it for now. I know currently it's a troyella, and I promise it will become a troypay soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally Friday

Troy Bolton was excited. It was the first day in a week that both he and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, were completely free. There were usually one or two Fridays a season that the Wildcats didn't have a game, and Coach usually only let one of those Fridays go by without a practice. Luckily for the couple, that day was today.

Gabriella Montez, on the other hand, was not so excited. She had been a straight – A student since first grade (it would have been Kindergarten, but Kindergarten required "participation" a.k.a. an ability to volunteer the answers – though she often knew them, Gabby had always been to shy to share). Now, however, between dating Troy Bolton, running Academic Decathlon, studying for the classes that didn't come as naturally to her, and the musical, Gabriella was just one assignment away from failing English.

It wasn't that she didn't get the subject. She had a better vocabulary than most people her age. Her reading ability was also at a standard above the typical high school student. The problem for Gabriella was writing. She just wasn't that creative. Even when she made outlines for papers and stories, she would only just meet the requirement. It was easier for her to figure out the number of sentences, giving herself an average of seven words per sentence, required to write an assignment versus actually writing it. Unfortunately for her, eleventh grade placed an emphasis on creative writing – no vocabulary and reading assignments to save her.

She was supposed to writing stories, but she was absolutely terrible at it. She was incapable of doing what the teacher told her – write about what you know. What she knew was science and math, but she was supposed to be writing fiction. She'd never been into Sci-fi, a true romantic at heart, her movie and book preference involved dreamy men and steamy, passionate scenes. She couldn't write about that, though! She'd only ever had sex once, and she didn't know what it was like when you really loved a person. And what if her mother found out? Or, even worse, Troy, who didn't know, and the rest of the student body?

Besides, Gabby knew very little about romance, just a lot about sex.

Yes, it's true, Gabriella had previously had sex. She told everyone they had moved to Albuquerque because her mom had gotten a job there, but her mom hadn't started looking until after the incident.

What had happened was Gabriella, sweet, innocent, and young, had gone out with a senior boy who was nice to her. Owen had been seventeen, smart and funny. He looked like an angel… the blond hair, blue eyes, chiseled features, and full lips didn't change anyone's mind.

When he first asked Gabriella out, she was flattered. He had been the perfect gentleman on their first date, and kissed her on the forehead at the end of the night. Having never been kissed before, she had been nervous, so when he kissed her forehead instead, she had been nothing but relieved.

She was young – and since her school district had an abstinence-only policy, kids only knew what their parents told them. They knew very little about sex, if they knew about it at all. Which meant Gabby, whose mother had never given her the talk, knew nothing at all.

It had been three weeks since their first date when Owen, who she now considered her boyfriend, invited her to a senior party. Her mother, who was always working, had never said yes, but as she hadn't rejected the idea entirely, so Gabby went anyway.

Her mother should have said no. The party was unsupervised, and more than a few teens had managed to get drinks, either stolen from parents, older siblings, or provided by a fake i.d. Needless to say, things were flying and the house appeared to almost literally be bouncing when Owen and Gabriella arrived. Gabriella, who had gotten used to the sweet, nice Owen, was shocked by the almost instant effect of loud music, sweat, and booze on him.

She had started by mingling with out him for an hour. At the end of it, she didn't know whether to cry or run screaming from the house. Everyone there seemed to be drunk and almost everyone was making out or planning on sneaking upstairs to have sex. Some people, were a bit less shall we say discreet, and were having sex right there out in the open.

Gabby had never had sex, nor had it ever been expected of her. In three weeks, she had been on four dates and they had been her first four. The furthest she had ever gotten was kissing on the lips for more than five seconds. She didn't know if Owen wanted sex or not, but surely, in the midst of all these people who were either having or planning to in the very near future, he'd want to.

So, she decided to find him and tell him she'd had enough of the party and she was leaving. She needed to get home and scrub her clothes so her mother wouldn't smell the booze that had been spilt on her earlier and get angry, anyway. So she went to find him, her mind made up

But then she found Owen. And he was making out with someone else.

It killed her inside to see him making out with someone else. She was already fantasizing about a life together with him. She was in love. And there he was kissing another girl.

He looked up and saw her hurt face. He broke away from the other girl and said, "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

But it was too late for that. She was hurt. She was offended, jealous, angry, and confused all at once. She had never felt so many emotions before. She highly doubted she'd let herself feel that way again.

She knew that that would make for a great story. She just couldn't write it. She was terrible about putting those emotions into words. What's worse is that if she did put it all on paper, she'd have nothing left to write. She'd never, ever write about what happened next.

After seeing him kiss someone else, the jealous side of Gabby forced her to reconsider her plan to leave. She grabbed Owen from the hands of the girl, not knowing what to do next. He'd never hear her yell over the sound of the loud music. She started to kiss him passionately, funneling all of her anger and frustration into it. Then with a strength she did not know she possessed, she forced him upstairs. And then, though she knew nothing about what she was doing, she started having sex with him.

She didn't know why she had done it. Gabby felt so bad about betraying her mother's trust, about staying at a party with alcohol, and having sex with a guy she may love long before she was ready. She did nothing the rest of the weekend, except lie in bed and go to church with her mother that Sunday.

It wasn't the last time she had sex, either. When her mom would drop her off at the library, the first thing she'd do was find the latest Cosmo and start reading. There were tips and tricks for sex and kissing. Owen had pretty much demanded sex on every date after, and she wanted to keep it interesting. So, with the intensity she gave homework, she started studying sex.

Owen really liked it at first. Then, his curiosity got the better of him. How did a freshman, no previous sexual experience, know how to do all of _**that**_? It became an almost obsession with him. Every time she said there was no one else, the more convinced he became that there was. He decided to prove it. But he couldn't tell her his plan, he knew she'd never let him.

He rigged his own room with a video camera and shot the two of them doing what they usually did; very enjoyable sex. After she left, he took the video and sent it to a few friends asking for their opinions. The general consensus was that Gabriella Montez had definitely not been a virgin before Owen. That, and she was hot.

Unfortunately, as was expected by anyone with a brain, these guys couldn't keep what they saw to themselves. By the next morning, everyone was convinced that the brainiac Montez girl was also a major slut.

Gabriella, who had never been incredibly popular, was now the center of everyone's attention. She hated it, as she always had, and having very few friends, she didn't even know what it was that she had done. All she knew is that every eye in the place was on her for some reason. It made her incredibly nervous.

She found out midday when some bullies started teasing her about it. She then found out that her video was now all over school and everyone thought she was a whore. She didn't know what to do.

She went home that day and was absolutely terrified. She didn't want to tell her mom what had been going on, but she knew it was too late to worry about that. Soon, everyone would know, and someone would say something to her mother. She needed to come clean before her mother heard it from someone else.

She told her mother everything that night, start to finish. While her mother was disappointed, she was less mad at Gabby, and more mad at herself for not telling Gabby about sex herself. Her mother felt that if she had said something, anything, before Gabby started dating, it would have turned out better.

Gabriella had put all that in the past. She did not want to write about it for a class. Besides she couldn't. After she and her mother pressed charges against Owen (as he was now eighteen), her mother had searched everywhere for a job away from their current home.

Gabriella didn't want to bring up all those old feelings and emotions. Besides, even if she did, it didn't solve her creativity problem.

With science, or math, you had to be concise. She carried that thought process over into English where it wasn't so effective. She didn't know how to break free of that pattern, and so, was blocked. For her, there had to be some sort of numerical pattern. Typically, she wrote seven word sentences. Actually counting out the words to make sure they fit was calming to her and made her feel more at ease writing. Now if only she could break free of that and feel comfortable with the words as they flowed into a story, she might be able to actually write one.

But she knew little, so very little, about anything real. Math and science were far more real to her than any story she read or heard. She didn't know much about writing a story because hers was embarrassing and sad and no way would she ever write about it.

Gabriella had a schedule to follow. Prior to her date with Troy, she was going to have to at least start this week's English assignment. After the date, she'd have to finish it. That way, the rest of her weekend could be spent focusing on the subjects she had come to love.

But what could she write about? Not her horrible past. The only person she'd ever tell that long, sad story to was a therapist. Maybe how it felt to be a terrible actress? Huh, there was a thought.

She started writing about her frustration, her inability to fall into character, her insecurities about not being nearly as good as past talents, her failure to remember the blocking. She started, and didn't stop until she got thirsty. When she went to get a glass of water, she glanced at the clock on the microwave, and had to do a double take. 5:45! When did it get to be 5:45? She had started working around three, and planned on finishing by four – thirty as she had yet to shower or shave or pick out an outfit.

She ran back to her room found jeans (so she could skip shaving) and a nice shirt, and ran to the bathroom. She usually took long, hot baths, but today she moved as quickly as she could and took the fastest shower she'd ever taken.

By 6:05, she was completely ready. Troy had said he'd pick her up at 6, but then Troy, lovable though he may be, was a little forgetful which usually caused him to be a little late. The doorbell rang a minute later.

Gabriella opened the door to find Troy looking the best she'd ever seen him. He was wearing a dress shirt and tie with nice dress pants. His tie was a little loose and the shirt's sleeves had been rolled up a little to make him look more casual. His hair was combed; instead of it's usual I – just - rolled - out - of - bed - looking - like – this, controlled chaos look, his hair had been parted and he must have used gel or something to keep it from falling into his eyes as it usually did. Oh, God, his eyes. She was glad he had done whatever it was he had done to his hair as it left a clear path to those deep baby blues.

"Why, Ms. Montez, don't you look lovely this evening."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Bolton. You look quite ravishing yourself."  
Troy grinned his goofy little grin. He knew Gabby by now, knew that she couldn't stand being late. Though he had gotten there within the ten-minute mark (when he started to consider himself late) he knew she had probably been waiting about fifteen minutes ago.

"I haven't kept you waiting long, have I?"

"No, actually I only just got ready."

"You, Gabriella Montez, were almost five minutes late? Wow, that's a first. Are you feeling alright?" he joked.

"I was working on an English assignment and lost track of time" she explained.

"Wow, that's got to be another first for you. Huh, I didn't think it would ever happen."

"I was just feeling really inspired."

"Oh yeah? By what?"

"The musical, actually."

Troy grinned. He loved that they had first met when they had randomly been pulled to sing karaoke. The MC had told them that one day, they might thank him for this. Troy only wished he could find him and thank him.

And now, Troy and Gabriella were leads in the musical. It was like living in a dream. He was dating and performing with the prettiest, smartest girl in their school. How lucky could one guy get?

Troy and Gabby walked out to Troy's car. They were going to dinner at a casual restaurant and then watching a movie.

Dinner was, well, kind of dull. They didn't have much to say. They kind of covered everything with the little conversation they had had before. So, mostly they talked about the musical. They were both incredibly nervous.

The movie was incredibly boring for Troy. He had let Gabby pick the movie. She had chosen some sugary sweet romance and he was incredibly bored. He had hoped she would at least pick a romantic comedy so that the laughs would keep him awake. She seemed really into it, though. So he just held her hand and drifted off to sleep. Fortunately, he woke up less than ten minutes before the movie ended.

They walked out to the car holding hands. On the drive home, she asked him what he had thought of the movie.

Troy wasn't sure if she had noticed that he had fallen asleep or not, and he didn't want her to feel bad paying for tickets to something so incredibly dull. So, he said, "Oh… it was… well… you know."

"Incredibly dull?"

He glanced over at her and then nodded his head. She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I should have picked something you would like, too."

"Don't worry about it, babe. We'll get to see other movies. Ones that I will actually like."

They arrived at Gabriella's house. He, being a gentleman, opened the car door for her. She smiled at him, and he grinned down at her. They walked to the door, arms wrapped around each other.

When they arrived at the door, Gabby started to speak, but Troy leaned in and kissed her lips. She leaned in and started to want to do more.

She started trying to open the door so she could pull him in and do what she hadn't in months. It had been a while since the unfortunate events of her old school, and she wanted to have sex with a guy who didn't drink and make out with other girls and basically just use her for sex. She wanted to have sex with a guy who really loved her.

Troy, however, had never done more than make out with a girl. When Gabby tried to open the door, something clicked in his head. She wanted to have sex with him! It's not like she couldn't wait until they were done to open it otherwise, right. He pulled away from her.

"Gabby, what are you doing?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. After all, she and Troy were dating, right? If he were a straight guy, he'd want to have sex with her, right? Oh, God no, she wasn't dating a guy who was still in the closet, was she? Even worse, what if he were getting sex elsewhere? Crap, crap, crap.

"Are you gay?"

"What?"

"It's just that straight guys can't wait to have sex. Or, at least all the straight guys I know can't wait to have sex. Don't you want to have sex with me Troy?"

Troy didn't know what to say. He had never seen this side of her before. It was starting to freak him out. It was manipulative and kind of hot that she wanted him, but scary cause he had never gone there before.

"Look, Gabriella, it's not you, it's me. I know most other jocks have done it, but I'm still a virgin. I was raised not to have sex until marriage, and while you are very, very attractive, and I would really, really like to have sex with you, right now, I just can't. I don't feel ready yet, you know?"

Yes, Gabriella did know. Because before she was ready she forced a drunken teenager into bed out of sheer jealousy.

"Gabby, listen, it's late and I have a game tomorrow, so I should get going. I'm not mad at you, I don't want anything to change between us, not until I'm ready, ok? I'm sorry that this means you have to wait, but I hope you think I'm worth it, because I know that you are."

Gabby watched him leave, not trusting herself to speak, she didn't say a word. She watched him get into his car and then walked into the empty house, mad at herself. She didn't know what possessed her to do that. She hadn't felt that way since she had been with Owen. She had felt loved, warm, and safe those first few weeks with him. She had felt that way now, with Troy. She wanted him to stay the night, she wanted to feel loved and warm and safe again.

When she went up to her room, she saw the paper she had been working on for English. The free – write about the musical had been mere hours ago, but it had been so cathartic that it seemed like ages. It had made her feel far less stressed. So, she started writing about that night. About her feelings for Troy. About how she wished to feel once more.

Sure enough writing about it made her feel so much better. It wasn't as if she could talk to anyone else. She doubted that they'd understand.

She also couldn't turn it in for English. While it had the potential to save her failing grade, if her issues got out, she wouldn't be able to live with other people knowing and thinking of it when they saw her. She remember how she felt after people had seen her sex-tape, and shuddered. She never wanted to feel that way again.

And her English teacher had taken to hanging up the best work from the class. One of the other students, Chris Acadia, had written this amazing poem about the death of her mother. Though it had happened when she was ten, the memories of her mother, the pain of losing her, and the intense feelings of being lonely and misunderstood were still there. She had funneled it all into an amazing poem and was made to read it in front of the class.

Gabby also didn't want the rest of the student body to know. He was a jock; it was kind of expected of him to have lost his virginity early on. She doubted too many people knew about it, and she did not want to be the one who let the cat out of the bag.

She shoved the papers into a folder, and went back to working on the theater piece. It was nowhere near as good and her other one, but it would have to do. After finishing, she took a shower and went to bed.

_At least_, she thought as she moved to get more comfortable, _Friday is finally over. _

A/N: So, I was reading through my old work and realized I never finished this story. EEK! Forgive me. I am so sorry. I will try to finish sometime this year. I'm older and wiser (I think) so my writing style and plot may have changed and be a little more grown-up than what I intended when starting this. Seriously, I have no idea where half of this chapter came from.

I don't really like the romancy stuff, so I kept the kissing and sex descriptions to a minimum. All of you who really care can fill in with what you like, all of you who don't can gloss right over it as I would when reading about it myself.

I haven't seen HSM in a few years (wow, it's been out that long?) so forgive me if they seem a bit ooc or strange, sorry. I am trying to write them as real people not the very glossy, cheery bunch on screen.

I don't know why I made Troy a virgin and accused Gabriella of being a whore. Let's call it artistic license. Any suggestions for Sharpay's sex life? My guess, no one wanted to lay her with her brother hanging around, so virgin who'd like to not be a virgin.


	8. Sorry, this is it

So…. This is my apology to those who are actually still reading this story. I wouldn't know if you are as, as of right now, no one has actually posted a review for the new chapter. The thing is, I started writing this story the way I write all my stories – I had a relatively good idea for the start of a story with very little idea of where it was going. With this story in particular, I did have some idea, but that was before I got really busy, and it's been a few years since I've seen HSM 1 or 2. I don't actually remember too many details, and I never did get around to seeing the third one. I don't really want to continue writing this story.

I have a little idea about what to do with them, but let's just say I'm kind of lazy and don't really feel like it. I don't have any inspiration to write it.

So, if you were reading, and I'm guessing not too many of you were as, again, I haven't gotten any reviews on the new, long, more adult than the rest of the story, chapter, but if you were, I sincerely am sorry. I've moved on to newer shows and movies and maybe I'll write something for one of them. Feel free to check out the other stories I've written, including another _HSM_ one that is finished, a _Harry Potter_ one, one for _Sonny With a Chance,_ two for _Hannah Montana_, and even a _Power Rangers_ one.


End file.
